The bad guy
by NekoNata
Summary: Nanako simplemente lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde siempre.


_Hoy sí, feliz cumpleaños, cosilla. El siguiente fic es más corto, pero más ñoño si cabe, así que espero que te guste. Espero que te hayan gustado mis humildes regalitos, sabes que no he tenido demasiado tiempo últimamente. Quién te manda cumplir años en junio (?). No me hagas caso._

_Contiene spoilers, y otras cosas, dependiendo de cómo se mire. El que me conozca, lo sabe._

_Persona 4 pertenece a Atlus, obviamente._

* * *

Nanako lo sabía. Era una sensación, un sentimiento incómodo que se agolpaba en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en ello. No es que tuviera razones para su disgusto, así que permanecía callada. No quería poner triste a papá. Ni siquiera se lo contó a su onii-chan, porque no estaba segura de que eso pudiera inquietarle o no. Pura ingenuidad infantil.

Simplemente, había sido así, desde que lo vio por primera vez. Una desagradable sensación le recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando escuchó su voz a lo lejos, y el miedo la invadió cuando aquellos ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los marrones de ella por primera vez. No dudó en esconderse, mirándolo desde la distancia, con la vista perdida en algún punto del rostro joven, pero sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo. La sonrisa de aquel hombre se anchó, dulcemente, acercándose a ella quien, temblorosa, cerró los ojos.

― Tiene usted una hija muy tímida, Dojima-san.

― Es solo que no está acostumbrada a tener invitados en casa.

Su voz era algo aguda para tratarse de un hombre, nada que ver con la voz profunda de su papá. Juguetona, algo infantil, casi cantarina. Aunque su timbre no dejaba de inquietar a la pequeña. Abrió los ojos y lo miró de nuevo, fijándose de nuevo en aquella sonrisa falsa, sellada como a base de cincel, que no conseguía engañarla. Los ojos grandes y oscuros, tan profundos como impenetrables, incapaces de reflejar la luz. Como asomarse a las profundidades del infierno. La actitud calculadamente descuidada, como si estuviese interpretando un papel de una obra de teatro.

Un lobo con piel de cordero.

No supo si él se había dado cuenta de su descubrimiento, pero nunca dio señales de ello. Más bien al contrario.

Poco a poco, y pese a conocer la verdadera naturaleza de aquel hombre, ella fue cogiéndole cariño. Su mirada de odio se veía opacada a veces por una de simple tristeza. Por una soledad aplastante. Y Nanako podía entender ese sentimiento. Adachi estaba solo en aquel pueblo, con sus amigos y su familia lejos. Ella tenía a su papá y a su onii-chan, pero mamá... también estaba lejos. Sabía lo que era echar de menos a una persona, o sentirse solo. Por eso, un día, cuando su papá llegó algo bebido y su compañero tuvo que traerle a duras penas hasta casa, la niña le habló, tímidamente.

― Adachi-san...

Él la miró, visiblemente ebrio, parpadeando un par de veces antes de responder, como si su cuerpo y su cerebro no estuvieran del todo compenetrados. El hombre sonrió dulcemente, de una forma menos forzada que otras veces, sus ojos oscuros apagados, como de costumbre, o solo con el brillo de una ilusión que a ningún ser inocente conseguiría engañar.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Nanako-chan? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza, acercándose despacio a él, vacilante. Aquel era un hombre malo. Un hombre malo que miraba a su onii-chan con desprecio, y a su papá... a su papá lo miraba de una forma indescifrable. Pese a eso, ella se situó frente a él, mirándolo a la cara, a esos ojos que no sabría decir si estaban llenos o vacíos de emoción. Tuvo miedo, pero intentó no dar su brazo a torcer.

― No... no se sienta triste, Adachi-san. S-sé que echa de menos la ciudad, y a sus amigos y familia, p-pero... aquí n-nos tiene a nosotros. Tiene... a papá.

El hombre la miró sorprendido, sus vacíos ojos oscuros brillando por un momento de una forma aterradora. Por un momento, Nanako se arrepintió de haberle hablado de esa forma, pero los ojos de Adachi pronto mostraron un cariz diferente. Era una tristeza tan honda que la niña estuvo tentada de abrazarle, aunque intuyó que no era una buena idea. Él se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo, pese a no sentirse precisamente animado, por lo que la niña pudo ver.

― No te preocupes, Nanako-chan, estoy bien. Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero no hay razón para ello... ¿vale? — El hombre se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura, acariciándole la cabecita con dulzura. Con una ternura tan conmovedora como inquietante.

Sabía que mentía. Que solo fingía estar bien cuando su corazón estaba pidiendo cariño a gritos. Lo sabía porque ella también lo experimentaba. Porque su papá también lo hacía. Por eso no ponía ninguna objeción cuando su papá y Adachi iban de fiesta hasta tarde. Intuía que se necesitaban mutuamente para relajarse, para tener un amigo a quien contarle sus problemas. Los adultos no les cuentan sus problemas a los niños, después de todo.

Poco a poco, su inquietud hacia el joven hombre fue disminuyendo, transformándose progresivamente en un sincero aprecio. Antes de que él llegara, papá era serio, siempre estaba estresado, iracundo. Desde que Adachi había entrado en sus vidas, sonreía más, comía mejor y estaba de mejor humor. Además, la llegada de su onii-chan no hizo sino mejorar las cosas.

Hasta que empezaron los asesinatos.

El caso le entristecía. En Inaba ninguna muerte había alterado a la policía desde su mamá. Mamá estaba en el cielo, vigilándola desde el sol y las estrellas. O eso era lo que papá siempre decía.

En el fondo, ella sabía quién era el asesino. Solo que nunca estuvo segura del todo. El lado dulce de Adachi parecía eclipsar a la oscuridad, al menos cuando estaba dentro de su casa. Su papá le pidió que tuviera cuidado, que no abriera la puerta a ningún desconocido. Si hubiese sabido que el peligro les acechaba desde dentro...

Por eso abrió la puerta a aquel repartidor, porque le conocía de vista.

Era un hombre muy simpático, tal vez algo triste, pero eso era común en casi todos los adultos. No tuvo miedo, él la trató con cuidado, incluso cuando la dejó inconsciente. Cuando despertó, estaba en un lugar desconocido. O no del todo. Aquel lugar era el cielo. Pero su mamá no estaba allí. En su lugar, aquel hombre, el repartidor, quien la hería sin darse cuenta, y su onii-chan y sus amigos que habían venido a salvarla. La tristeza al no encontrar a su mamá y el miedo ante el peligro la silenciaron. Eso, y el fuerte agarre del hombre nervioso en su cuello. Nunca le guardó rencor. Un hombre tan bueno y tan ciego solo merecía lástima. Quiso decirles a todos que aquel no era el hombre que estaban buscando, que aquel no era el hombre malo. La inconsciencia le venció antes de poder hacerlo.

Rezó para que no hicieran daño a aquel hombre inocente. Estuvo a punto de morir por su causa, pero entonces la vio. A su mamá. Y le dijo que ella aún no podía marcharse. Que no podía dejar a papá solo. Que ese hombre se encontraba bien, por lo que podía volver,no tenía nada de lo que sentirse culpable. La justicia seguía prevaleciendo. La voz de su papá la recibió, y cuando ella lo miró, vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Papá estaba herido.

Los siguientes días solo durmió, despertándose a ratos para charlar con su onii-chan, su papá, y Kuma. Adachi apareció por allí un par de veces, inusualmente serio. Aún así, la trató con cariño, con delicadeza. Con remordimiento. Pero hasta varios días después, no supo el por qué.

Esa noche soñó que su onii-chan derrotaba al hombre malo. No supo si era un sueño agradable o no. Era triste y a la vez heróico, algo distinto a las series de dibujos animados.

Despertó al sentir la cálida y áspera mano de su padre sujetando la suya. Le miró, encontrándose con una expresión triste, vacía. Como tras la muerte de mamá. Fue entonces cuando intuyó qué ocurría, y, en su inocencia infantil, no dudó en preguntar.

― ¿Dónde está Adachi-san, papá?

Su padre solo la miró, sorprendido. Sonrió amargamente, con el único objetivo de no preocuparla. Pudo ver cómo derramaba una lágrima, triste y solitaria por la curtida mejilla.

― Él... está enfermo, cariño. Tienen que cuidarle, así que... no le veremos en un tiempo.

Ella estrechó su mano con fuerza. Era una niña inteligente, así que sabía lo que su padre estaba intentarlo decirle, siempre lo había sabido. Su papá permaneció unos segundos en silencio, que ella interrumpió con su dulce voz.

― Pero él es tu amigo, papá. Sé que si tú también le cuidas, se recuperará antes.

El hombre parpadeó, perplejo ante las palabras de su hija. Asintió con una sonrisa, mirando al vacío, pensativo. Hasta que pareció tomar una decisión.

Nanako simplemente lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde siempre. Que Adachi era un hombre malvado, y que su papá era un hombre honrado. Pero también sabía lo mucho que se necesitaban, así que en su corazón infantil y puro nunca hubo sitio para el rencor. Solo deseó que aquella persona tan importante para su padre se recuperara pronto, para que todos pudieran ser felices de nuevo. Para que mamá, desde el cielo, también pudiese sonreír.


End file.
